


All Out

by aDream



Series: The Wonder(ful) Years/那些年 [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDream/pseuds/aDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  A Wonderful Years Timestamp另外一篇番外，Peter和Neal住在校外，时间定在1980年代后期，除去他们的绝对一夫一妻制，他们还是不会在没有安全套的情况下做。</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Out

“你说什么，我们没有安全套了？”Neal跪着，已经润滑，扩张以及准备好了。同时也极其沮丧。

“我不知道它们发生了什么事。”Peter正在床头柜里翻箱倒柜。“我可以发生昨天晚上肯定还留了一包Trojans。”

“我知道它们发生了什么。你昨晚操了我3次，然后想要第四次 --- 但是我们没有，是因为我们的安全套用完了，记得吗？你今天下课后应该去药店买的。”Neal躺下来，他的勃起垂头丧气的耷拉着。

“sorry。”Peter在他旁边坐下，他自己的老二还指着天空。

Neal不能一直维持生气。安全措施是他们的责任。“还记得第一次吗？”

Peter看向他。“哪个第一次？”

“最开始的那一次 --- 在你的卧室。”

Peter的眼睛闪着光。“我把你搓进床单的那次。”

“Yeah。”Neal伸展了一下，他的勃起又精神了。“做那个不需要安全套，不是吗？”

Peter笑了，“Hell，no。”他跨坐上Neal并向他的老二伸去。

Neal打开他的手。“我们这次自己做。”他握了一个松松的拳头，撸着他的阴茎，滑动他的包皮从上而下。

他们的关节不停的撞着他们的老二。Neal想要射想要的疼，但是他想要和Peter一起。但是Peter突然开始慢了下来，慢慢的向下移，然后向上。

“你他妈在做什么？”

“想让你等着。”

Neal并没有想要等的心情。他用一条腿绕住Peter然后翻过身，摩擦他们两个人的阴茎。他不停的摩擦，Peter则向后，然后他们如雷鸣般的射了出来。

Neal翻下Peter然后笑了。“Yeah，谁需要安全套？”

Fin


End file.
